


Рядом

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Natalia1



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Рядом

_Дефаент, каюта главного врача станции Глубокий Космос 9 Джулиана Башира, 25:30_

– Доктор, боюсь, у меня для вас плохие новости. – Гарак опустил на вторую, пустовавшую койку большую цилиндрическую сумку – в таких носили личные вещи. – И я вынужден также попросить вашей помощи.

– Помощи? Плохие новости? – Ошарашенный Джулиан в пижаме сонно моргал на соседней кровати.

– В моей каюте вышла из строя система жизнеобеспечения. К сожалению, я вынужден переселиться к вам.

– Что ж… Хорошо… В смысле, конечно, располагайтесь… Это и есть ваша плохая новость?

– Почти, доктор. Так вы мне поможете?

– С чем? – Джулиан по-прежнему пытался проснуться. 

– Передвинуть кровать, разумеется.

– Куда… передвинуть?

– Мне так жаль, что я выдернул вас из сна, доктор. Вы заслужили этот сон как никто другой. – Гарак попробовал отщелкнуть магнитную клипсу кровати. – Нет, боюсь, здесь нужны двое.

– Куда… Куда вы собираетесь переместить кровать? Надеюсь, не в коридор? Вы мне ничуть не помешаете.

– В коридор? Какая странная идея. Напротив, я планирую передвинуть эту кровать к вашей.

– Что? – сонливость резко прошла.

Гарак развернулся к Джулиану.

– Вы осознаете, дорогой доктор, какой угрозе себя подвергаете, разрешая мне ночевать с вами?

У Джулиана только открылся рот. Последний раз он себя так ощущал, кажется, при знакомстве с Гараком.

– Вы забыли, что я – агент Обсидианового Ордена? И что бывших агентов, как часто намекают в вашей пародийной шпионской истории, не бывает?

– Она не пароди… – начал Джулиан и тут же замолчал, понимая, что Гарак втягивает его в препирательства.

– Как врач, уверен, вы хорошо представляете, как долго живут рефлексы и как легко они выходят из-под контроля – особенно в полубессознательном состоянии. Я привык жить один, доктор. Мой разум привык считать, что ночью в комнате нахожусь только я – максимум кто-то рядом со мной. Рядом, а не у противоположной стены. Вам действительно хочется, чтобы среди ночи вас обезвредил кардассианский секретный агент, пусть и по ошибке?

– Н-нет… но…

– Тогда помогите организовать спальное место. Или вы все же отправите меня в коридор?

Пять минут спустя Джулиан нырнул назад в свою уже подостывшую постель, спиной ко второй кровати и Гараку, который критически вертел в руках плотную на вид фуфайку. Зевнул, устроился поудобнее, и уже чувствовал сладкие волны дремоты, когда сзади зашелестели простыни, по спине скользнул холодок, а потом к Джулиану прижалось прохладное тело и уверенная рука обвила его талию.

– Гарак! – Джулиан вывернулся из объятий и отодвинулся, упираясь в переборку. Не сказать, чтобы далеко.

– М-м? – Гарак лежал расслабленно, с закрытыми глазами. – Что-то не так, доктор? – В полумраке блеснул приоткрывшийся глаз.

– Боюсь, вам придется более четко объяснить, что здесь происходит – иначе мы найдем вам место, безопасное для _всех_.

В интонациях Гарака было все терпение Вселенной.

– Прошу прощения, доктор – я был уверен, что вы поняли мои предыдущие объяснения. Конечно, тяжелый день на корабле, и я так неудачно помешал вашему сну… 

– Гарак…

– Как я уже говорил, дорогой доктор, чтобы случайно не принять ваше присутствие за нежелательное вторжение, мне нужно ночью лежать рядом с вами – как бы некомфортно для нас обоих это ни было. 

– Да вы просто жертвуете собой, – пробормотал Джулиан.

– Я с самого начала предупредил вас, доктор, что новости плохие. Если хотите, я, разумеется, перейду в другую каюту – надо только решить, в какую…

Джулиан представил ночное вторжение Гарака к Джадзии с Ворфом, потом к Кварку и Одо, к Майлзу и Кейко... – и, не выдержав, расхохотался. 

Гарак приподнялся на локте.

– Мне действительно жаль, что я разбудил вас, доктор. Вам явно нужно отдохнуть.

Джулиан отодвинулся от переборки. Лег на бок – лицом к Гараку.

– Вы можете остаться, Гарак. 

– Спасибо, доктор, – и Гарак придвинулся, снова обнимая Джулиана и легко притягивая к себе.

Вздохнув, Джулиан чуть отстранился, всматриваясь.

– Вы говорили, что вам нужно всего лишь лежать рядом…

– Доктор, – лица почти не было видно, но Джулиан был готов поклясться, что в голосе скользнула улыбка, – похоже, у кардассианцев и землян несколько различается значение слова «рядом».


End file.
